


Padawans should learn how to knock

by Mala_Fire_Bringer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jedi, Jedi Code, M/M, Multi, Walking In On Someone, ashoka can't knock, jedi code is shit, obianidala mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mala_Fire_Bringer/pseuds/Mala_Fire_Bringer
Summary: When Ahsoka barges into her master's bedroom she learns a thing or two. Anakin is a mess as usuall. Obi-Wan is too tired for this shit.





	

Anakin was woken up by the soft hissing of the opening door. He didn't have to think, he was simply driven by his instincts, one of his hands was already on a lightsaber, which he kept under the pillow (“it’s not paranoia if people are out there to kill you” he always claimed), the other one curled protectively around the man lying next to him. Seconds later he realized that it wasn't an assassin in their room, but his own padawan, who apparently had to be taught how to knock before entering a bedroom. ”Snips! Knocking would be appreciated you know? You can’t just march in like you own the place.” Only then did he realize a few significant facts: shock on Ahsoka's face, how very few clothes he was wearing and the small fact that next to him slept general Kenobi, who was also pretty much naked. _Fuck, shit, oh they were so screwed_. Anakin was pretty sure that his heart shouldn't be in his throat, but it definitely was there. He found himself frozen in panic, like a bantha right before being hit by a speeder. What concerned him even more was the fact that Snips grinned at him, smugness painted all over her face, “I knew it! Boys are gonna lose a lot of bets tonight” she exclaimed, but then realized that she probably shouldn't have. “Ahsoka it's not what you're thinking” Anakin wanted to slap himself for being so cliché but then he felt Obi-wan stir and wake up. _Great, just lovely._ “Ani, what...” And then he noticed Ahsoka in the doorway, he swore and rubbed his eyes. Anakin tried to recover at least a bit of his dignity (or as much of it as it’s possible when you sit almost naked in front of your disciple), he cleared his throat “Ahsoka close the door and..Wait what did you mean by bets?” It was the padawan’s time to swear. Anakin felt as if his brain had a short circuit. _There was no way his troopers would gamble like this, right? Right? He knew they played cards and other harmless games but they wouldn't bet on who sleeps with whom, right? They had enough respect for their superiors, especially the Jedi,_ or so Anakin has thought. Anger rose in him and mixed with panic, anyone who spent enough time around him, knew that it was an awful combination, because the young Jedi had a tendency to act very carelessly. The young Togruta must have noticed the change on his face, as he flung himself out of the bed. “Yeah... Right, we'll see each other later, right? I.. I have to um go and debrief? Yeah they need me... Elsewhere “ before Anakin could do anything she run out of the room and closed the door, the young Jedi picked his robe from the floor, but then noticed that it wasn't his but his master’s. There were a lot of clothing items laying around. _Fuck_. “Anakin wait, dress up before you start chasing her mindlessly “ “Wow, thanks, great advice I was about to go out like this, I'm sure no one would mind”, Anakin managed to smirk at Obi-Wan before actually putting the robe on and walking out of the room “I wouldn't” he heard, Anakin smiled to himself. Of course Obi-Wan wouldn't, but if the crew of the Jedi cruiser saw their dignified general run around the ship, wearing only briefs, they would probably suffer heart attacks. Anakin chased after his apprentice, tracking her in the Force. They spent so much time together that it wasn’t really a challenge. He could easily recognize her Force print, even while being surrounded by thousands of other beings. Everyone looked at him either surprised or annoyed, as he pushed them out of the way. Good thing that it was very early and there weren’t many people in the hallways. Anakin couldn’t believe that his own pupil would do such a thing to him, but then of course she was HIS padawan after all. _And to think that she placed bets on the facts that he and… force dammit they were so careful not to allow anyone to notice anything._ When she noticed him, she also started running, helping herself gain speed, with the Force. _Great, that doesn’t look suspicious at all._ “Ahsoka stop!” she didn’t “Padawan Tano stop right now!” both people and droids looked at them as if they were crazy, the Force was buzzing with his anxiety. _Calm yourself Skywalker._ “I will stop when you stop looking as if you’re gonna murder me!” Ahsoka shouted over her shoulder, “If you won’t stop right now, I will strangle you with my bare hands you little traitor!” he wasn’t serious of course, and she knew that. Ahsoka laughed cheerily at his threats and jumped over an astromech, which wasn’t very pleased with her behaviour. After a while Anakin’s decided that he was tired of their little race, so he stopped, took a calming deep breath, and made a small gesture with a flick of his hand. His tiny padawan detached from the floor and made a small noise of exasperation. She was strong with the force and tried to loosen Anakin’s grip on her. Unfortunately for her, Anakin was really motivated to keep her in place. She shouted at him and was flinging her hands around. The Jedi knew that she wasn’t in pain, he was holding her very gently, around her waist. He also knew that she was annoyed and probably offended by being manhandled like this, but he couldn’t allow her to run around and babble about what she’s witnessed. ”Anakin Skywalker, put me down! I’m not joking, stop that! I won’t run I swear”. He didn’t let her go, instead he started walking towards his chambers, with her floating behind him. Ahsoka was still struggling, and Anakin had to admit that she was quite strong, but still, she was a padawan, not a knight yet. Just then, he has realised that she’d caught them, _his padawan knew… She was loyal to him but the code… Anakin sighed, Force, he was so tired of hiding, first his relationship with Padme, now also with Obi-Wan. Why couldn’t they just be free to do and love as they please. The rules within the Order were so pointless, would a Jedi really turn to the Dark Side just because they were attached and loved? Anakin was pretty sure that it wasn’t true. Maybe HE wasn’t the best Jedi ever, he was always balancing, trying to stay on the Light Side, but he knew that Obi-Wan would never change sides, as he was practically made of light._ Anakin buried in his own thoughts, only saw Rex coming their way, when he was a few meters away. _Amazing, this morning just couldn’t get better_ “Morning general Skywalker, general...Tano” Rex clearly was puzzled by the sight of Ahsoka being held in the air “Good morning Rex” muttered Anakin “Morning Rex, lovely to see you” chirped Ahsoka “Umm.. I need to go to the command, excuse me generals” the clone blurted and dismissed himself. Anakin thanked the Force itself when they reached his door. When they entered, Anakin let his padawan fall to the ground and closed the door, she fell onto her feet and easily kept her balance. Another small mercy was the fact that Obi-Wan was wearing clothes, and picked most of them from the floor. His ex-master looked relieved to see them. “Ahsoka, you cannot just run like this, without a word” he scolded her, “I’m sorry master, but master Skywalker was about to kill me, so I think my behaviour should be excused.” she said looking down, hands behind her back, a picture of humility and Jedi qualities, Anakin knew better, but had to admit that Ahsoka knew how to present herself to get what she wanted, an ability she learned from him. Anakin sat down on his bed and sighed, “Ahsoka, I wasn’t going to kill you and you know that, but running like that, without even giving us an opportunity to explain… Obi-Wan you’re better with words, maybe you could talk some sense into her?” he looked at the older Jedi with pleading eyes. Master Kenobi looked half-asleep, and Anakin immediately felt guilty, he should be sleeping after the long and exhausting mission, not dealing with this mess. Kenobi’s usually perfect hair was disarranged, his beard ruffled, and the dark bags under his eyes were worrying. “Anakin, it’s your padawan…” “You’re right, go and get some rest..” “Like that’s possible” the man smiled at him. Even though this has been going for some time, Anakin still couldn’t believe that this man loved him, how could he be worthy of this? When Obi-Wan left through the door joining their rooms, Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. “Sit down, padawan” she did “you have to understand that I panicked, no one was supposed to know, and when you blurted something about bets, I stopped thinking rationally. I trust you Ahsoka, with my life but…” Anakin hid his face in his hands. He felt her small hand on his back, her presence in the Force surrounding him, bright and calm. “I understand master, I really do, I would never intentionally betray your trust. I just didn’t realise that you were this alarmed. You’re acting as if you’ve never broken the code before ” he felt her grin at him “You have to understand that it’s different this time Snips. Normally I’m risking only my reputation, I do stupid shit, the Council scolds me, Windu looks disappointed, I pretend that I won’t do this again, they pretend to believe me and that’s the end of it. But that… that’s not a small offence, I have no idea what would they do if they discovered us, and it scares the hell out of me. I don’t care very much about their opinion of me, but Obi-Wan… I can’t risk him, he loves the order, it’s his home…” Ahsoka grabbed his face and forced him to look at her “Do you really think that master Kenobi doesn’t know it? He understands the risk and is still willing to proceed.. you know… “ she blushed a tiny bit “I’m pretty sure that you’re both equally involved in breaking the code” Anakin gave her a small push in the Force, and she chuckled. “To be completely honest with you master, I never quite understood the rule about not getting attached. We’re not supposed to love but have to be compassionate, I just don’t get that”, “Me neither Snips, and I’m already knighted. The only rational explanation I’ve got is that with love comes fear, for those we love. And fear is a dangerous tool, it can be used against us, to manipulate and lead towards the Dark Side.” Anakin exhaled “At least, that’s what master Yoda would say”. “But it doesn’t really change anything, does it?”, “No it doesn’t”, “Every living, sentient being loves, why would the Jedi by any different? We’re not machines, and even they get attached. And I’m not even talking about romantic love, I mean they take us in when we’re small children, and give other Jedi to care for us, bring us up, and then they demand that we don’t care for each other? That’s sick.” Anakin knew that Ahsoka was ready to rant for the next two hours, and he was so proud. “Snips, if that was a convoluted way to ask me, if I care about you, then the answer is yes. And also, yes the rules don’t always make sense, but unfortunately we still have to follow them, or at least pretend that we do.”. The padawan beamed at him, “Love you too master. Well the rules are meant to be broken, right?”, “Just don’t let other masters hear you talk like this, they dislike me already, don’t let them think I’m also a bad teacher” she just laughed “What are you laughing about, I’m a great master.” Ahsoka just covered her face to muffle the laughter. “You’re great Skyguy, especially when you don’t tell me anything and throw me into action.” he knew that she wasn’t trying to be mean, “You’re learning more that way, and you’ve never complained about it, you usually happily throw yourself into danger even when I forbid you to do so... Oh Force… I’ve just realised that you’re becoming like me, I have no idea how Obi-Wan put up with me all those years.”, “I can’t be as bad as you were” she grinned at him. ”Returning to the original subject of our little chat, I’m serious Ahsoka, you can’t tell anyone about me and master Kenobi, you hear me? Not the council, not the clones, not even the droids.” Anakin was beginning to relax, he could think clearly again. He looked at Ahsoka’s honest, open face and knew that their secret was in good hands. “I know master, I will take your secret to my grave” “Snips” “Not kidding” “You don’t have to die for this secret, I care more about you than this” “Wow, thanks master” Anakin smiled, and then laughed. I cannot believe that she knows “You know Snips, I think I’m actually glad that you know, I hate lying to you, or keeping the truth from you” “So master, does anyone else know?” Anakin was about to deny, when she added “I mean otherwise than Padmé” _oh his day was definitely going to fucking kill him._ This time it was his stomach that was nowhere to be found, and there was this kind of white noise inside his head, instead of coherent thoughts. “Pa..Padme? I mean.. senator Amidala?” he was pretty much choking on words “Why.. would she.. Senator know? We’re friends but” he wished to disappear, he wished that they were attacked, anything to end this. “Skyguy calm down” she patted him on the arm “Ahsoka I have no idea what you’re insinuating…” “Master, I’m not insinuating anything, but I thought that you’ve just said that you don’t like keeping secrets from me? Anakin, I’ve been your padawan for two years now, I’m friends with senator Amidala. And to be honest I’m neither blind nor stupid. I can see how you look at each other and how you always run head over heels when she’s in danger.” _okay Skywalker, deep calming breaths, you trust her and she already knows half of it, how bad can it get?_ “I’m not going to lie to you Snips”, “Well that’s awesome ‘cos you’re an awful liar, and we don’t need to have the “you cannot tell anyone” conversation again”, “Senator Amidala and I’ve been married for the last two years” Ahsoka swore out loud “Married? Married?! Force, Anakin how could you keep that a secret from me? YOU are married to the senator of Naboo?”, excitement on her face was entertaining to watch, once you learned how to breathe again. “Yes, Ahsoka, we got married after the battle of Geonosis”, “Romantic. I knew that you were in love… but that.. You’re bold Anakin... Wait, wait, wait, she knows right? You wouldn’t cheat on her, you’re way too loyal. If you did, I as her friend would have to at least maim you.” Anakin looked at his padawan irritated, “Of course she knows, who do you think I am. I love her Snips, with all of my heart and soul.” “So how does it work? You..” “I’m quite positive that it’s non of your business” Anakin interrupted her. “Sorry master, I’m not trying to be nosy.” “Liar” “Okay I’m curious, anyway I really didn’t think that you would cheat, you’re loyal like a puppy.” Anakin just glared at her, “What was that supposed to mean?”, she shrugged “I’m not saying it’s a flaw or anything, just a fact. You wouldn’t betray anyone close to you.”, “And what’s wrong with that, I was sure that this is considered a quality…” she looked exasperated “Of course it is master, but just like any other quality it can work to your disadvantage. If you’re loyal to people that don’t care about you, or merely use you for their own convenience.”, Anakin knew that of course, he wasn’t a child, but hearing that from Ahsoka… “Do you think I’m naïve? That I trust people too easily? Answer honestly, please”. “No, master I’m simply saying that, people, not only you, who are loyal to an extreme should be careful, not to entrust their allegiance with the wrong people, who could try and hurt them.”, “You’re quite smart for a padawan, you know that Snips?” She just smiled at him and nodded to show that she was in fact aware of that. Anakin was ready to drop the subject and start getting ready for the day, but then he suddenly remembered one more detail “Ahsoka what bets were you talking about earlier?” she looked a bit worried “I’m not angry, just curious”, she relaxed a bit “You know that boys easily get bored, when there are no missions, so they place bets, harmless things, mostly for laughs, most of them never get resolved anyway. They usually don’t have any credits, and even when they have some, they’re useless here. Winners usually get more deserts, or get assigned with later shifts ” Anakin was aware that life on the cruiser, wasn’t a fascinating one, especially for an ordinary trooper. The administration was always busy, and the Jedi were frequently appointed to some missions, but during times like this, when they were flying to Coruscant with the hyperspace engine busted, it was mostly extremely boring. So naturally, like in every military, the troopers had to create ways to entertain themselves. Ahsoka leaned on the wall and started fidgeting with the tip of her head tail “What are those bets about? I mean except the crew’s love life?” “Very serious topics like when will you smash your next ship... “ Anakin exclaimed in disapproval “I don’t destroy every ship i fly you know?” “Right” “I don’t, it’s not my fault! They’re not built to withstand my flying. “By which you mean that they’re not built to withstand falling from space or being crashed into another ship?” “Exactly” Ahsoka burst into laughter and Anakin followed. “I’ve also heard that there is an ongoing bet about seeing master Windu smile” Snips said with a conspiratory smirk “I wouldn't place bets on that. I’ve heard that the last person that saw him smile didn’t live to tell the tale” Anakin deadpanned “He has to protect his image, right?” again the master and the apprentice laughed until they had tears in their eyes. Not for the first time Anakin was extremely thankful for having Snips as his padawan, even though he’s never asked to get one. He was grateful to have those whom he loved so much, and Ahsoka was definitely included on that list. They always pushed away the darkness within him. All of them a constant reminder of why he was a peacekeeper. When he doubted if the galaxy was even worth saving, he always reminded himself that if people like them lived in it, then yes it was definitely worth all the effort and fighting. They were a living, breathing proof that the darkness could never conquer the light, and that hope will always survive.


End file.
